When Worlds Collide
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: It has finally happened! The Second Genesis Wave has been set off by Dr. Wily and Neo Dr. Eggman. Their allies Dr. Cole and Witchcart work to summon an army. But a greater evil lerks as heroes fight each other, alliances are made, and the final battle for the Prime Zone of old; begins...
1. Level 1

When Worlds Collide

Sonic & Mega Man

Prologue

Green was using a Homing Attack to knock down the raptor like robot, which was attacking Dr. Oliver Robotnik. Green had a serious look on his face, he had a feeling that the robot was sent by Dr. Ivo Eggman. "I'll tell you only once. Stand down, and leave the professor alone!" Green said.

Raptorman got up, he scratched his chin. "Looks like you pack quite a punch bodyguard." Raptorman said as he got back up, his tail laser cannon was being aimed.

Right now you're wondering what the heck is going on right?! Why are two good heroes from completely different worlds fighting each other? Well let's turn back the clock a little and find the answer.

Some time ago Neo Dr. Ivo Julian Eggman Kintobor Robotnik aka Robo-Robotnik mk II, had lost his Blue Chaos Emerald he got from the Special Zone. For weeks now he wondered where it disappeared to, well because of the effects of both the Genesis Wave and the will of Chaos. The Blue Chaos Emerald ended up on an alternate dimension known as Earth 20XX, and on that world an evil scientist named Dr. Wily had by chance found the Chaos Emerald. He and Neo Dr. Eggman by accident contacted each other, and discussed over things regarding their desires to rule their worlds. They noticed that both of them had things in common, they both have robotic armies, they both have seemingly unlimited resources, they both are great at escaping from near death experiences, and most of all they have a blue colored nemesis who always gets in their way and ruins their plans.

So the two created an alliance, and with this alliance they created a pocket dimension called the Skull Egg Zone. And using their Wily Egg death machine, the two scientists intended to fire the Genesis Wave two more times, the first time to rewrite their planets so that things could be more ideal for them. And the second was to fire it while using all of the Chaos Emeralds!

But this wasn't the only unholy alliance that took place on these worlds after the first Genesis Wave. For another alliance took place, and this one involved not only science… But magic, as well! Around the week Neo Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily made contact, two other villains (one from each dimension/world) made contact because of the Crystal Rainbow Stones.

Naugus Castle

Wendy Witchcart Naugus was enjoying herself, she recently acquired three of the Crystal Rainbow Stones while exploring. She is a powerful troll witch and is among the last of her kind, she has been mostly on the sidelines compared to other villains. But every time she's appeared on the scenes, big stuff has happened. For example, she captured Green the Hedgehog twice and once captured Princess Sally after the fall of the original Robotnik. However unlike some witches and wizards among her kind, she is also a complete tech enthusiast. She has recently been looking into ways to effectively use the Crystal Rainbow Stones as a power source, and she's had her three minions known collectively as the Witchcarters steal technology for her to use. The Witchcarters are made up of Falke Wulf aka Falke the Wolf, Bearenger the Grizzly and Carrotia the Rabbit.

"Nothing is as sweet as victory. Especially when that victory involves Energy Crystals, such as these Crystal Rainbow Stones." Wendy said to herself, as she used her magical tri-claw to levitate the Crystal Rainbow Stones she got.

"Heeheehee! Victory! Haha!" Falke said, as he laughed. The deranged wolf has the terrible habit to laugh at anything, and nothing.

"History declares victory." Carrotia said, she sometimes says nonsense and usually in rhymes.

"I'm just glad I got to crush a few bones in the process of helping you get those dumb things." Bearenger said.

"Indeed. Our little trip to the ruins of Sylvania's castle, was a nice trip indeed. Not to mention getting sweet tech from a few G.U.N labs." Wendy said as she was using her magic to make her minions place projection type devices in certain areas.

Meanwhile on Earth 20XX, an evil scientist known as Dr. Cole was working on something big. Dr. Cole was once a college buddy to a rich man known as Jasper Diamond. However a misunderstanding and an accident resulted in the two having their friendship ruined. Things only got worse when Jasper married Crystal, who was once the girlfriend of Dr. Cole. Dr. Cole may not be at the same level of robotics as the famed Dr. Light or Dr. Wily, but he is still a genius and dangerous.

He was currently in a hidden lab in the sewers, and was working on studying two crystals his robots found. "Remarkable. These crystals are unlike anything I've ever found. They glow with changing colors like a rainbow, and even though their crystals with fine cuts on them, they are as smooth as a river stone. Simply remarkable." Dr. Cole said to one of his robots.

Dr. Cole's computer with a female voice and A.I spoke to him. "All scans confirm, that nothing like this crystal exists anywhere. Not in museums, on earth or in space. It is simply an anomaly." The computer said.

"And the energy is has within it is remarkable for its size. I simply need to find a way to tap into that energy." Dr. Cole said, as he plugged a few devices into the stone in order to receive energy from it.

Meanwhile, Wendy was getting the Crystal Rainbow Stones in her collection plugged into a Zone Breacher, which was designed to open a portal to another dimension, but in theory could also open up communications as well. She wanted to find a way to communicate with trolls in other dimensions, in hopes of possibly raising an army so she could claim many technological marvels. "Mrehehehehe! Soon I shall make contact with another Zone!" Wendy said, as she activated the machine.

Then suddenly a window to another dimension opened up, and Wendy could see Dr. Cole. "What in the world is that ugly thing?!" Dr. Cole said in shock as he saw a small portal showing Wendy.

Wendy somewhat ignored the insult. "What a dirty looking man. And yet there's something handsome about you." Wendy said.

"What on earth are you?" the man said.

Wendy stopped grinning, she then cocked and eyebrow and asked with interest. "Do you mean that literally or figuratively? As in your world is earth?" Wendy asked.

"I mean that as literally as I possibly can mean it! I've never seen anything as ugly as you on earth before!" Dr. Cole barked, not knowing what or who he was talking with.

Wendy saw a possible ally if she played her cards right. "Well I'm the greatest technological genius among witches and trolls in general." Wendy claimed.

"Witches? Trolls?! What world do you live on?" Dr. Cole asked.

"I live on planet Mobius… And by the way… What year is it where you are?" Wendy asked as she explained where she lived.

"The year is 20XX, why do you ask?" Dr. Cole asked.

Wendy thought she had this handsome stranger in her claw now. "Really now? Well forgive my rude introduction. I'm new to this other dimensions thing. But I've heard a great deal about it from other dimension travelers." Wendy said.

"Really? What do you mean?" Dr. Cole asked.

"Well, in the old multiverse theory. There is an infinite amount of worlds out there. Each one with unique qualities and properties. And most of those worlds are layered on top of each other. I have sought after a means to get into other worlds for allies." Wendy said, as she waved her human like hand around.

"Allies you say? Are you by chance a conqueror?" Dr. Cole asked.

"In a sense. But it's hard when your plans get ruined." Wendy said.

"That is all to true. No good colorful good doers just swooping in and ruining all of the carefully laid out plans, even the most complex of plans." Dr. Cole said.

"Very true. You wouldn't happen to have a young green colored teenager menacing you regularly?" Wendy asked.

"As a matter of fact yes." Dr. Cole said.

And so Wendy and Dr. Cole made their alliance, and they were able to get some help from Dr. Wily by using an unoccupied area of the Skull Egg Zone, where Wendy and Dr. Cole made a castle. They didn't interact much with Dr. Wily and didn't even talk with Neo Dr. Eggman at all. Wily told his ally Neo Dr. Eggman that he was just tolerating the duo because it was better to have an army of allies than competition. Because the two groups of villains were able to enter a Zone created by Wily and Julian, they were able to build things faster than anyone in the two prime dimensions could move.

Hours there were like seconds on Mobius or Earth 20XX, and Wendy and her Witchcarters were doing one more task before heading into their castle base, before the ultimate plan began.

They invaded an outpost that they thought was a G.U.N base, but was actually a former G.U.N base that the Neo Eggman Empire took over. "This is Witchcart to Dr. Cole. We've run into some problems." She said as she used a wrist communicator hidden under one of her magical Ring bracelets.

"What's the problem?" Dr. Cole asked.

"My Witchcarters and I have invaded that G.U.N base with more of the Crystal Rainbow Stones. But it seems like a chapter of the Dark Egg Legion has already claimed the base. In short Neo Dr. Eggman controls it." Witchcart said.

"I thought you said those G.U.N people would be easy to handle?!" Dr. Cole said.

"They are. It's just… If the doctor finds out, it could mean trouble for us later against the two robot armies that our allies command." Witchcart explained, as she and her Witchcarters were getting ready.

Dr. Cole thought of an idea. "Who commands that chapter of the legion?" he asked.

"The Iron Queen, she's known for having a treacherous streak with the doctor." Witchcart said. She knew a good deal about the various Grandmasters of the Dark Egg Legion, and the Egg Bosses of the Egg Army.

"So… In theory you could take on this Iron Queen. And if you defeat her, then you can easily claim the chapter as your own right?" Dr. Cole asked.

"Oh! Witchcart likes the idea dearie. My Witchcarters and I shall turn these pushovers into crystals!" Witchcart said as she signaled for her three minions to move in.

"Time to break stuff. I love smashing idiots!" Bearenger the Grizzly said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Heeheehaahaa! Fun time! Heehaa!" Falke Wulf said with his deranged laugh.

"Hop top, do it to it!" Carrotia the Rabbit said in her dazed sense of reality.

Witchcart fired her crystal magic at the Badniks patrolling the base. "Ooh! Such fine machines. This tech looks sweet." Witchcart said, as she encased more and more Badniks into crystals. She was able to command the Badniks using her powerful crystal magic.

Once the group captured enough Badniks, they invaded the base. This chapter of the legion was made up entirely of G.U.N personnel who were captured by the Neo Eggman Empire over the past year and a half. The cyborgs proved to be a match for the Badniks, but when the Witchcarters and Witchcart herself came into the picture. They were able to knock down many of the Legionnaires, and enjoyed themselves. Meanwhile, a robot made to look like Snively Robotnik was reporting that intruders breached the base. This robot was an Infiltrator model Auto-Automaton robot, which Neo Dr. Eggman left with the Iron Queen because he wouldn't allow the two to be together. The Iron Queen had been blissfully unaware that her precious Snively was actually a robot replica of him. "I repeat! The base has been breached by invaders!" the Snively robot said.

The Iron Queen was researching something when the alarm first went off, she grabbed her new staff and rushed out. "How did they get in?!" she called over the comms.

"According to the scans they somehow cloaked themselves, and then suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The invaders have taken over most of our Badniks." the Snively robot said.

"Bah! Machines are useless unless I control them directly!" the Iron Queen said as she ran, she soon entered the main chambers of the base. And then a magic bolt hit right in front of her, and formed tons of crystals.

"Mwehehehe! So nice of you to drop in dearie. You must be the famed Iron Queen?" Witchcart said.

"What in the name of Ixis are you?!" the Iron Queen demanded.

"I am Witchcart. And I am the most powerful troll witch in the world. So nice of you to mention Ixis." Witchcart said, as she bowed her head for a moment. She ordered her Witchcarters to help the Badniks secure the base.

Witchcart and the Iron Queen had a fierce battle. But it was interrupted by Green the Hedgehog and some G.U.N agents. The battle was fierce and in the end Witchcart had to summon her namesake mining cart, and once she got her Witchcarters loaded in. She hopped into it, and took off for the safe where the Crystal Rainbow Stones were located. "Witchcart. This is Dr. Cole, what's going on?!" Dr. Cole called.

"There's been a slight change in plans. That nasty hedgehog Green came out of nowhere and defeated my Witchcarters. I had to retreat from the battle." Witchcart explained.

"Oh for the love of! Did you get the stones?!" Dr. Cole asked.

"I'm currently heading for the safe. Green and those fools are too busy to realize what I'm up to. And they won't expect us to strike back. Neither will that Raptor boy you talk about." Witchcart said as she screeched her mine cart to a halt at the location of the safe. She then broke it open and retrieved the last of the Crystal Rainbow Stones needed for their plan. "Ah yes. Now I'll make my escape for the Genesis Portal." Witchcart said, as she hopped into her mine cart with her treasure in claw and took off.

Dr. Cole was busy in the Dark Diamond Castle. "Hurry up! We can't afford to keep the portal open for too long. I got word from Albert that Neo Dr. Eggman is accelerating the plan. We need those Crystal Rainbow Stones in order to get our own army ready and protect us from any after effects of the Second Genesis Wave." Dr. Cole said.

"Relax dearie. Granny Witchcart is on her way!" Witchcart said with a big grin, as she picked up speed and soon entered a giant white glowing doorway in the middle of the desert.

Once she arrived in the Dark Diamond Castle where she and Dr. Cole had their base, she used her magic to get the Crystal Rainbow Stones all set in place. Then using her powerful technology and magic she had available, Witchcart was able to locate and summon forth Metal Green. "Amazing. This robot is still intact after sustaining massive damage." Dr. Come said, as he used a scanner to examine the robot.

"Oh yes! I was hoping the machine we worked on could summon a champion for us to use against Green, which used the Crystal Rainbow Stones at one point. And now we have our own robot." Witchcart said.

"How did this robot come to be?" Dr. Cole asked.

"I remember hearing about that Dr. Eggman guy creating a robot double of Green, and it's been said that it used energy from the Crystal Rainbow Stones for power. I simply tapped into that power using our seven stones, and was able to create a portal of sorts which allowed me to summon his robotic remains here. Once he's fixed up, we'll get him ready for the plan to pit our enemies against each other." Witchcart explained. She and Dr. Cole both got very evil and wicked grins.

In time the Second Genesis Wave went off and as a result the realities and time lines of Mobius and Earth 20XX were alter. This effected everyone's memories, except for the four villains who were in the Skull Egg Zone, and the villains Neo Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily were getting ready to trick their enemies into fighting each other. Witchcart and Dr. Cole were also working on their own plan to get their enemies to attack each other. And this plan would be sinister.

Level 1: The stage is set

Earth 20XX

Red was enjoying himself, he was feeling very energetic today. He had plans to spend some time with Splash Woman, the two over the years have been developing a strong friendship. However just as Red was getting ready for a ride in his family limo, it was hit with a laser blast. "You're pathetic little cyborg Red." The robot said, it was Metal Green! However Red had never seen the robot before, and wasn't sure who built it and why it attacked.

"How do you know my name? Who built you?" Red asked, as he checked on the driver and was relieved to learn that the driver wasn't in the limo when it blew up.

Metal Green picked his answer carefully. "An old friend. The doctor wants to see if you're up on your game or not." He said as he used a Sonic Spin on a pillar which sent debris flying.

Red knew he couldn't let this robot get away with its violent actions. "Alright then, you asked for it!" Red said, as he transformed into Raptorman. He was now a powerful cyborg warrior, ready to take on the evil robot. Metal Green then attacked the mansion, and beat up everyone living in it and threw a person out a window. Raptorman checked on everyone before focusing his scanners on Metal Green.

"Come and catch me raptor boy." Metal Green said as he flew in circles and then flew toward a Warp Ring or Giant Ring. Red jumped through it, and on the other side he landed on a roof top. He then saw a news feed on an evil scientist called Dr. Eggman.

From what he could tell, Dr. Eggman had recently built a green colored hedgehog robot. And ordered it to attack people, and so Raptorman naturally scanned for the location of Dr. Eggman, and he oddly enough found the doctor attacking a movie studio. He jumped into action, he was bent on stopping the evil doctor. He made his way to the movie studio, got the doctor in his sights and fired a couple shots from his Tail Cannon and this got the doctor by surprise.

But then a green bolt came by, and hit Raptorman. "Hey man. What's the big idea attacking the doc? He's my best friend in the world." Green the Hedgehog said, as he pointed at the cyborg.

(My scanners might be off… This thing looks organic next to the other one I fought. But he admitted that this Eggman is his friend. Which means he's my enemy either way I look at it.) Raptorman thought to himself, as he extended his metallic claws.

"Are you for real? Oh! You must be the handy work of that other doctor. Figures he'd want to mess things up for us." Green said as he casually walked around Raptorman, he noticed that the cyborg looking machine was focused on him.

(He's got movement like the other one. And he must be talking about Dr. Light. But…. I don't know what's going on. But I'm not letting this guy beat or trick me.) Raptorman thought to himself.

"Of course this could all be a big mistake. Why don't we let bygones be bygones?" Green said.

Raptorman however charged him, Green sidestepped and got ready for a fight. Meanwhile far away Dr. Cole and Witchcart were dancing in circles. They used a probe to watch the exciting fight taking place. "Ahahahahahahaha!" They both laughed hysterically as they watched the fighting.

"Get him Raptorman. Put that hedgehog in his place!" Witchcart cheered for Raptorman, as he fought Green.

"Break that cyborg into pieces. Oh I can't wait to see that powerful core come out!" Dr. Cole said.

"Looks like my nemesis is failing. He can't take brute force that well, especially when the force can almost match him blow for blow." Witchcart said, as she watched Raptorman and Green canceling each other's kicks followed by uppercuts.

"I'm not too sure. Spikes are bad for Raptorman. Most robots from my world are powerless against spikes of all things." Dr. Cole said, as he watched Green use a Spin Dash which sent Raptorman flying.

Meanwhile, back on the movie set. Video cameras were rolling, the two heroes who were tricked into fighting each other were starting to feel the heat from their attacks. (This guy is almost as fast as me. But he surely puts the majority of the Elite and Super Badniks to shame…) Green thought to himself.

(This guy is actually faster than Quickman. Such speed and raw power in a single machine before… I don't want to admit it…) Raptorman thought to himself.

(I might not be able to beat this guy.) Raptorman and Green thought to themselves at the exact same time as they took cover and were taking into account all the damage being done.

But then Raptorman noticed that Dr. Eggman in his hover pod was unguarded and confused. Raptorman took the moment to strike. However Green saw him and used a Homing Attack. "I'll tell you only once. Stand down, and leave the professor alone!" Green said as he stood tall and ready.

Raptorman scratched his chin. "Looks like you pack quite a punch bodyguard." Raptorman said, he got up and ready to charge again.

Green was ready to defend Dr. Oliver Eggman. The two then without warning began to charge, and then a portal opened between them. The sight of it made them stop with caution, and then an old friend of Green's jumped out of the portal and held his hands between the two and yelled. "Stop!"

"Nicolas?!" Green said as he saw his friend.

This is quite a start. Two worlds have been altered by the greatest evils of their worlds, and now the heroes of the worlds are in peril. Where has Nicolas been? It was a good save to stop the fight, but can he explain what's going on before time runs out? Find out in the next level!


	2. Level 2

Level 2: New Alliances

Witchcart and Dr. Cole were surprised when they saw quite a sight on their giant monitor. Out of nowhere Nicolas the Holo-Lynx appeared, and stopped the fighting between the two heroes. "What the?! Who is that?!" Dr. Cole said.

"Curse you Nicolas! How could you have possibly ruined our plan?!" Witchcart cried out.

"Wait… You know that Mobian?" Dr. Cole asked.

"Unfortunately yes. He's an Artificial Intelligence named Nicolas, he is the result of a scientist saving his son from death. Though he and his father have had issues since his sister couldn't be saved. Green practically goes everywhere with him but things should've been rewritten so he wouldn't interfere. And on top of it he's a genius in his own rights!" Witchcart explained.

"So he's like super smart?" Dr. Cole asked.

"Yes." Witchcart said.

"But not as smart as us right?" Dr. Cole.

"Unimaginably so!" Witchcart claimed. (I won't admit that Mobian turned A.I. is smarter than me.) Witchcart thought to herself.

Back at the movie studio Nicolas stood his ground, and made sure that the two heroes didn't move from their spots. "Now that I have your attention. I need to explain everything." Nicolas said.

"Nicolas. Where have you been? I left to film a movie with Prof. Oliver, and you took off when I needed my tablet." Green said with a bit of sarcasm.

Raptorman was confused by all of this, he then looked around and noticed that the doctor didn't move until now. "Okay… What's going on?" he asked.

"I should ask the same young man. Green and I were busy filming a movie where Dr. Eggman attacks a city, but then you come in… Are you an extra?" Prof. Oliver asked, as he flew his hover pod.

"I don't think the raptor teenager is an extra doc." Green said to Prof. Oliver.

"Wait… You mean that all of this is a movie being filmed?" Raptorman asked.

"Yeah. Oliver and I are actors. We've had some adventures here and there, but we make our living filming movies where Sonic takes on Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik." Green explained, he was a bit confused with Raptorman but he was hoping he could have his questions and curiosity all answered soon.

Nicolas then touched Green, the holographic body of the holo-lynx filled Green with information, Green was told everything important about the original reality and how the current worlds of Mobius Prime and Earth 20XX were altered by Dr. Julian Eggman aka Neo Dr. Eggman or Robo-Robotnik mk II. Raptorman then explained why he attacked Green and Prof. Oliver. The heroes were able to figure out that somehow old enemies from their worlds began to work together, and Green didn't like the fact that Metal Green ruined his reputation on another world. Green was willing to forgive and forget for the greater good, Raptorman was surprised with Green's understanding and the fact that he was willing to work with him. Green knew that with Nicolas it would be easy to travel between dimensions because of this little conversation. "By the way Nicolas… How did you open that portal?" Raptorman asked.

"After I escaped the initial Second Genesis Wave effects, I was overloaded with Genesis Energies. If I concentrate, I can open up a doorway between our two worlds and possibly another world parole to Mobius Prime." Nicolas explained.

"By the way… How did you escape the Wily Egg that you mentioned?" Green asked.

"I was able to sneak around using the spider legs on my handheld form. Once I moved around enough, I took scans of the Wily Egg and located six Chaos Emeralds. I used the Chaos Emeralds' powers in order to escape. And in the process I found five Crystal Rainbow Stones." Nicolas explained, as he used his holographic eyes as projectors for the video recording he was showing.

Green took a moment to look over the video carefully. Prof. Oliver then got a brilliant idea that could help the team, they took off. When they took off the Director of the movie they were in shouted out. "What the what?! D-D-Did… Yardley! Did you capture all of that footage?!" the Director said.

"You bet Mr. Flynn. I captured all of that." Cameraman Yardley said.

"Great! This will make a great plot twist in my next grand idea!" Mr. Flynn said with excitement as the heroes left.

Later at Oliver Labs, the heroes watched as Prof. Oliver used Nicolas in order to make a pair of special Warp Rings, which could allow them to travel between dimensions. "There we go! My finest work!" the tall yet fat scientist said with glee, as he smiled and held the Warp Rings. The light from the lamp above him reflected off of his glasses.

"So how do these Warp Rings work exactly?" Raptorman asked.

"Well after our visits to some islands, we discovered that Warp Rings take people to other Zones. Thanks to an old friend of mine by the name of Gazebo, we were able to create Warp Rings ourselves. The Warp Rings can transport a person anywhere, but it only works on three accounts. First you must know exactly where you want to go, second you usually have to have been at that place you wish to go to at least once before. And third, an outside source can make a Warp Ring powerful enough to go anywhere. If we had seven of the fourteen known Crystal Rainbow Stones, then we could enter into this Skull Egg Zone that Nicolas mentioned." Prof. Oliver explained as he showed a few video recordings for examples.

"Well we'd better…" Nicolas stopped for a moment, he then saw a small probe droid, and quickly attacked it. He then learned that Witchcart and Dr. Cole were spying on them, and explained this to his friends.

"That Dr. Cole… I shouldn't be surprised he's behind this." Raptorman said.

"I take it he's your nemesis?" Green asked.

"He's relentlessly harassed me and my family for years… And he once helped Dr. Wily…" Raptorman explained, as he took a moment to think.

Shortly after he said that, Green and Raptorman used the Warp Ring and returned to Raptorman's home. Green and Nicolas took a short amount of time to explain themselves, and in the conversations that took place Green learned that Raptorman is actually a cyborg and his real name is Red Diamond. After everything was explained, Jasper and Crystal agreed to let their son go and help save the world again. Crystal could hardly stand letting Red go and be a hero. Green assured Crystal, that he'd get her son home safe and sound when everything was over.

Dark Diamond Castle

Meanwhile the villains knew that they had to get everything ready. "We need to locate those two Crystal Rainbow Stones and fast!" Dr. Cole said as he sent out the robots he had.

"Indeed… And I know all too well that Green won't give up without a fight… So I'm going to have to call in a few favors." Witchcart said as she got the communications tower ready.

Dr. Cole had an idea of what she meant. "You're right! We must call in more forces into our armies, only then can we stand a chance against those two united!" Dr. Cole said as he began to put in a couple calls himself.

Witchcart quickly got ahold of Battle Lord Kukku XV, he was a very tall and powerful Mobian bird who leads the Battle Bird Armada. "Awe Wendy Witchcart. To what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?" The Battle Lord asked.

"I'm assembling an army in order to take down Green. Is your army ready?" Witchcart said, over the video monitor.

"We and the Battle Fortress are always ready. Dr. Fukurokov has something new for my son Speedy to use in a fight." The Battle Lord said with a serious look on his face.

"Then you're all in?!" Witchcart asked.

"You can count us in! Especially if I can crush that annoying adopted uncle of Green's." The Battle Lord said as he ended the call. "Speedy! Get the crew ready! We're going to war!" the Battle Lord said with a deeply serious tone in his voice.

Then Dr. Cole called for a cyborg from his world named Vex. Vex was among a group of cyborgs who were either rejected by society or felt rejected. Vex was strong, she had powerful combat armor and laser cannons. And her crew could do all kinds of damage, and for reasons she refused to answered. She willingly joined up with Dr. Cole and his army.

Witchcart was able to use the power of the Crystal Rainbow Stones in order to open up gateways for the armies to use in order to enter Skull Egg Zone. Witchcart attempted to contact Team Hooligans, but failed. Dr. Cole also called in for help from a small gang a humans, whom Raptorman imprisoned a few times in the past.

Witchcart was glad because Metal Green gave her some more devices. "I found these deactivated, I'm sure they'll come in handy." Metal Green said as he showed Witchcart a couple old Metal Series robots.

"Oooooh! Witchcart like! This Tails Doll and Metal Knuckles look fierce. And nothing like the good old Mecha Sonic, and Mecha Knuckles. And three different Silver Sonic robots. The prototype, the one from the Death Egg and the Mk II that guarded that old base. Such lovely machines, you've done well Metal Green!" Witchcart said with excitement.

"And I found these ancient books. With some old friends of mine, whom I think you'd like to meet." Metal Green said as he held two ancient books.

"Perhaps another time dearie. These will certainly do against Green and his little friends. Plus we have my Witchcarters and Badniks. I'd say our armies are ready for a serious fight." Witchcart said with a wicked grin.

"I must admit I never expected to see an army like this." Dr. Cole said, as he saw all of the forces they had.

Meanwhile on Mobius Prime

Green was at Prof. Gazebo's home on his island, he asked the professor if his daughter Tiara could help him out. "What kind of help are you asking for my boy?" Dr. Gazebo asked.

"We need to locate two Crystal Rainbow Stones, and we may need her help in another one of my adventures." Green explained.

Prof. Gazebo took a moment, the Manx was a careful thinker. He also loved his daughter Tiara so much, she was all he had left of his time with his wife. But he was also informed that all of reality was at stake this time around, so with reluctance Prof. Gazebo agreed to have Tiara join up with Green and his friends. Tiara was excited to say the least, and later on Green got Cream & Cheese to come along as well. They also found Big the Cat & Froggy who were more than willing to help out.

"Looks like our team is stacking up nicely. But I don't think we have enough people." Raptorman said.

"I agree… I put out a call for my three uncles. They should accept the job since I'm paying them half of my life savings and then some for this job I'm offering them." Green said, as Nicolas made sure everyone was alright.

"Um… Pay?" Raptorman said.

"In short my adopted uncles Fang, Bark and Bean are bounty hunters. Their kind of like these detectives we know… Only they tend to get into more trouble and can be very dangerous… We'll need them if my theory of Witchcart having a massive army is correct." Green said as the team explored Mystic Cave Zone in order to locate a Crystal Rainbow Stone. Green knew that one just had to be in the Hidden Palace Zone of Westside Island.

Raptorman knew that he could count on Splash Woman and her friends to help out. He made calls out to them while Green made his calls out to his three adopted uncles, he was hoping he could figure out what Vex and her crew were up to, but he couldn't get in touch with them.

Green found a Crystal Rainbow Stone in the Hidden Palace Zone of Westside Island, and he was very excited about this. Only one was left, and Nicolas had reason to believe that the Babylon Rogues had the final stone. "Looks like I'll need to convince Jet to give us the stone….. And maybe get his crew's help." Green said, as he got ready to use the Warp Ring.

"What will we do?" Tiara asked.

Green looked at his friend Tiara the Manx for a while. "Go find Honey, see if she can help us out. Then we'll meet up with you guys at Mighty, Ray, Heavy & Bomb's place like we planned. I have a feeling that once we deal with Witchcart and Dr. Cole's armies that we'll need to help out Sonic, Mega Man and everyone else so we can save reality." Green said as he gave Tiara one of the Warp Rings.

"We won't let you down Mr. Green!" Cream said with a salute, as she and her friends got ready.

"Good luck guys." Green said as he and Raptorman left to negotiate with the Babylon Rogues.

Elsewhere

"That's right Green. Gather your friends, build your army. But in the end, I hold the ultimate trump card. If only Wendy didn't ignore my help. The power of a genie, a dark illusion and a scabbard of the underworld. With these powers and the World Rings and Order Rings, the power of corruption shall belong to me." A robotic being said to himself as he flew over the Skull Egg Zone.


	3. Level 3

Level 3: The War Games Begin!

Green and Raptorman were using Extreme Gear, Raptorman commented that riding on the Extreme Gear was a lot like riding on Mega Man's robot dog named Rush. He wasn't that skilled, but he was able to keep up with Green. Nicolas had arranged for the Babylon Rogues to meet up with them, and they waited patiently for the heroes. Green and the group arrived just in time. "Hey Jet, long time no see." Green said as he stopped his Extreme Gear.

"Ha, you're one to talk. Last time we met you swindled me and my crew into one of your movies." Jet said with distain in his tone.

"And you never returned that wrench that belong to me, until today!" Wave said.

"And I got hit a lot in that movie by those dummies." Storm said.

Green could tell that the rogues were not pleased. "Alright I admit that was one of my darker moments… But you guys made a lot of movie fans, and people respect you." Green said.

Jet made a half cross smile. "I prefer being respected for my speed and as a thief. Stardom and goody behavior wasn't what I had in mind." Jet said.

"I get it. You guys are upset… But this time the universe is at risk. All of reality for that matter, and we need your help." Green said.

"Spare us the details, we've got better things to do than saving the…" just then Metal Green came out of nowhere. He landed on the desert sands and then used a Spin Dash to knock down Storm. He used hand attacks to knock back Wave and Jet and stole the Crystal Rainbow Stone from them.

"Target acquired." Metal said, as he was about to start flying again.

Raptorman shot at Metal Green, the Badnik was blindsided by the sudden energy attacks. Green used his Homing Attack to knock the stone away from Metal Green. Nicolas then took the stone as quickly as possible, the Babylon Rogues were angered with Metal Green. They attempted to attack but Metal Green flew off, they couldn't follow him. "Blast!" Jet yelled.

"That looked like a green Metal Sonic." Wave stated.

"It hit like one too…" Storm said.

Green narrowed his eyes at the area where they lost track of Metal Green. "I really don't like it when he messes with my friends and allies." Green said.

"What was that thing anyway?" Wave asked. Although she had her disagreements with Green, she and him had a mutual understanding of each other and could be considered friends.

"That was Metal Green. And he's far more dangerous than Metal Sonic at this point in time." Nicolas said.

"Wait a Metal Green. Is that thing made by Eggman?!" Jet asked.

"Exactly. And Metal Green is no doubt targeting you guys because of the stone and the fact I care about your wellbeing." Green said.

"Don't get all touchy with us hedgehog. However… We know all too well how bad Metal Sonic is, and that thing was after our treasure!" Jet said.

"What Jet means, is that we'll help but this doesn't make us friends." Wave said.

Green grinned, he then used the Warp Ring and the group traveled to the house of Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel and Heavy & Bomb. Everyone gathered for a meeting, Team Hooligans and Honey the Cat arrived at the spot. Green was glad everyone showed up and Nicolas would use his information he gathered in Skull Egg Zone in order to get the plan set.

"Alright people. I'll go over what's happening in short. Dr. Eggman and a scientist from another dimension called Dr. Wily used a reality altering weapon called the Genesis Wave. It rewrote everything in our two dimensions for their benefits. They have been gathering the Chaos Emeralds in an attempt to make the changes permanent and exactly as they want it to be." Green said as he was explaining details, while having Nicolas use his holographic projectors to show the details. "Their main base of operations is an artificial Zone they've created called Skull Egg Zone. Their flagship is called the Wily Egg, which is a Death Egg sized battle station with the Genesis Wave generator in it. Based on information we've gotten, Sonic and Mega Man have started an assault on the Wily Egg. Our mission however is to take care of enemy forces away from the Wily Egg's location. We're going to hit the Dark Diamond Castle, which is the base of operations of Dr. Cole from Mega Man's world, and my old nemesis Wendy Witchcart." Green said, he then let Raptorman and Nicolas take it from here.

"Dr. Cole is a mechanical genius, and he no doubt has an army of robots from our world. However it is unlikely he'll have any Robot Masters on his side, which gives us an edge. But there's a nasty gang from my world known as the Greased Cogs, they have dangerous and illegal weapons and odds are Dr. Cole has them on his side." Raptorman explained. Nicolas was given footage of what the leader of the gang looked like, he was a dirty looking man in his early twenties with filthy short hair.

"While I was in the Skull Egg Zone, I did some recon for any powerful energy signatures. And I located Witchcart's forces in a place they call the Skull Egg Zone. Witchcart is a powerful witch who uses crystal based magic, and sometimes shape shifting. She also has mind control magic, but it only works on the weak of both mind and will, she's used this to enthrall a trio of evil magic users called the Witchcarters. Their weak compared to most of us, but nevertheless they are dangerous especially Bearenger the Grizzly. Falke Wulf and Carrotia the Rabbit are his backup for the most part. Falke uses fire based magic and he's speedy next to the others, Carrotia uses charm based magic but most of it she focuses into her blow kiss magic bolt. And to top it off they use Extreme Gear." Nicolas explained as he showed holograms of the enemy forces.

"Also they used a probe to learn that Green and I are working together. So their defenses are bound to be tight." Raptorman said.

Mighty and Ray had concerns over hearing this. "So you had to pay us in order to do this job? Well you could cut our bill in half when it comes to saving the whole dang universe." Fang the Sniper said.

"We'll make tons of big booms on this job for sure." Bean said, as he sat on Bark's head, which annoyed the polar bear.

Heavy & Bomb stood tall. "This is surely a dangerous task. But we'll be by your side until the end." Heavy said, and Bomb said. "Ping!" translated that was. "Yeah! We're sticking with you guys!"

"If we make it out of this, you'll surely sell my latest men's wear big time." Honey said with excitement. "But in all seriousness. I'm with you guys." Honey said.

"If this Witchcart knows we're coming, is there any chance she'll have more forces?" Wave asked.

"There is a chance… Given how she's worked with Eggman before. She could somehow get the Battle Bird Armada into the picture, given our pasts. And with Metal Green, he could be salvaging old Badniks into her army. Expect Super Badniks." Green said.

"I say we go for it. Besides that metal bucket tainted my pride! And if these Witchcarters think they can fool people by using Extreme Gear then they've got another thing coming. And if the armada is showing up, then that gives us a chance for some payback. Ahahahahahaha!" Jet said with excitement.

"Sounds like this will be scary Mr. Green, but Cheese and I are with you." Cream said.

"I'm standing by your side too." Big said, Froggy and Cheese cheered.

Green smiled. "Then it's settled. We are all a team from now on." Green said.

The group developed their plan of attack for Dark Diamond Castle, and the plan was simple enough. Half of the team would keep the army of robots busy while the other half infiltrated the castle and got the Crystal Rainbow Stones that were being used by the villains. It is true that the enemy expected to encounter Green and Raptorman as well as Nicolas. But they didn't expect to encounter so many heroes and anti-heroes.

Skull Egg Zone

Witchcart was in her human disguise and tapping her fingers. She was waiting for Dr. Cole to give her the latest update on what was going on over at the Wily Egg. "Come on… What's taking so long?" she said as she saw what looked like the Wily Egg lifting up high into the skies on what would be the horizon, she covered her eyes.

Dr. Cole came on to the balcony that Witchcart was waiting on. "I have a report from Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily. They and their forces have engaged Sonic and Mega Man. All of the Roboticized Masters are offline… And they're getting close to priming the Super Genesis Wave." Dr. Cole reported.

"Sounds good. I'd like to see if those enemies of ours can get past our armies." Witchcart said as she was patiently waiting for something to happen.

And something did happen. Three strangers on Extreme Gear attacked the Battle Bird Armada, and Witchcart was surprised to hear this. "Battle Lord, what's going on?!" Witchcart asked over the monitor.

"We're under attack from the Babylon Rogues! They have Team Hooligans on their side! We need help to repel all of them!" The Battle Lord said.

"What?! But I thought you were impossibly strong?!" Witchcart asked.

"Even I have my limits. And with Fang here, I'll be busy keeping him busy. But those rogues could blow up our engines!" The Battle Lord explained.

Witchcart ended the call, she had a feeling something was going on. (What's your game Nicolas? What are you…) She then realized what was going on. "Witchcarters! Get to the Crystal Rainbow Stones!" Witchcart yelled over the castle comm systems.

"What's going on?" Dr. Cole asked.

"I have a feeling Green is using his allies to keep our armies busy while he and a team head for the Crystal Rainbow Stones!" Witchcart explained, as she hopped into her mine cart and headed for the Crystal Rainbow Stones.

Meanwhile Team Hooligans were harassing the Battle Bird Armada. Bark was using his right elbow to knock a few guards on the Battle Fortress into a wall. Fang used his stun lasers to knock out troops. Bean was ruffling the feathers on the head of a poor armada soldier, who was harassed by Bean in the past before he left the armada. "Keep it clean and simple people. We've got to keep the armada and the big guy busy while the rogues take care of the engines." Fang said.

Meanwhile on the ground, Big & Froggy, Cream & Cheese, Honey, Mighty and Ray were taking care of the Badniks and other robots on the ground. When the time was right, Honey would use her special wings to get herself and Mighty on to the Battle Fortress. "These robots surely are mean. Reminds me of the time we all fought robots working for Metal Sonic." Big said to Cream.

"I wish we had Miss Amy with us. Her leadership was very valuable, I sometimes think she misses forming Team Rose for hero stuff." Cream said as she used her bunny hop attack to smash up a robot aiming for Big's head.

Honey punched down several Badniks. "And it looks like we've got some company." She said as the Silver Sonic robots flew into the picture.

"Silver Sonic robots? They look nasty." Ray said.

Mighty smiled. "Leave these guys to me boys. I once helped take on a Metal Sonic bigger than these guys." Mighty said as he cracked his knuckles. (If only the rest of the Chaotix were here, same with Knuckles. It surely would feel like old times getting to team up with them again.) Mighty thought to himself as he took out the Silver Sonic model that was used to guard to original Death Egg, it broke easily.

Big used his incredibly long fishing line to wrap up the prototype Silver Sonic, he then sat still. The robot angrily attempted to flee but it just kept getting more wrapped up. Big then said, "Bad robot!" and with one punch broke the head off of the prototype of Silver Sonic.

The Silver Sonic mk II kicked Mighty and punched Big at amazing speeds. It was the fastest of the robots, and they had trouble trying to land a blow. Honey and Ray were able to take on the robot, and Cream & Cheese helped. "A shame our robot friend couldn't make it in time to help us. His help would've been good." Honey said as she kicked the Silver Sonic robot.

Ray and Cream dive bomb punched the Silver Sonic. "These Super Badniks are among the hardest to smash up. It's a shame most of them look like Mr. Sonic." Cream said.

"No kidding. Many of them are very fast as well." Ray said.

The Silver Sonic was ultimately overpowered by the combined might of the heroes, however Mecha Sonic and Mecha Knuckles were still in the picture. As were Tails Doll and Metal Knuckles. Green and Raptorman had Tiara, Heavy & Bomb with them as they blew big holes through walls of the Dark Diamond Castle. "I do say, this place is structurally sturdy. Bomb has to use his maximum detonation level in order to break these holes open for us." Heavy said as Bomb broke down another wall. After the little Badnik exploded, Heavy produced a new body for Bomb's programming to go into.

"Ping!" translated that was. "Tell me about it. This is no cakewalk for me!"

"I knew the structure was well built. But I didn't imagine it was this good." Nicolas said.

"Must be materials from my world. Dr. Wily has a lot of sturdy castles made from this special material on my world." Raptorman said.

"So how come Splash Woman and her friends aren't here yet?" Green asked.

"They said it would take time." Raptorman said.

"And what about this Vex? Do you know her well?" Green asked.

Raptorman seemed a little strong in his tone. "She and I have differences in opinion… But she cares about her people first and foremost. If Dr. Cole got to them first than we are in trouble." Raptorman said.

As the heroes moved on they soon encountered Metal Knuckles, Tails Doll and the Witchcarters. "Heeeheeehaaa!" Falke laughed.

"Looks like I've got metal to break and bones to crush." Bearenger said with a grin.

"Hi my Puddin' are you being a good boy?!" Carrotia said as she waved to Green.

Green just looked away from her. "Um… Puddin'?" Raptorman said.

Green whispered. "Carrotia is obsessed with me, and has this delusion that I'm in love with her." Green made it clear in his tone that he didn't care much for the rabbit.

Green and Nicolas teamed up with Raptorman and took on Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll. Green did everything in his might to utterly smash up Tails Doll, "I may not remember much of the old world. But I remember what happened the last time we left you two alone. And it wasn't pretty." He said as he smashed the control gem into pieces and ripped up the robot.

Raptorman had too much speed and laser fire for Metal Knuckles to handle, especially when Heavy & Bomb hit him with bombs and they tricked Falke into hitting Metal Knuckles. The robot was down, "you guys had better get going!" Tiara said to Green.

"But Tiara!" Green said.

"Go, go! We'll keep these three busy while you guys get the stones!" Tiara said with insistence, she was fast and could use her own brand of Homing Attacks on the Witchcarters.

"I say it's time we give these ingrates a bonny good throw down!" Heavy said as he got ready to fight the Witchcarters.

Green nodded to Tiara, and dashed off alongside Nicolas and Raptorman. Meanwhile aboard the Battle Fortress, Fang was locked into combat with the Battle Lord. Bark and Bean were facing the scientist of the armada, and the Babylon Rogues were facing Speedy in his new combat armor. Wave had the bomb that Bean created to blow up the engines of the fortress. Speedy was keen on stopping the rogues. "You're all finished! The armada shall claim victory once and for all against you rogues!" Speedy said.

Jet knew he had to get under Speedy's skin in order to stop him. "That may be so, but it goes to show how weak you are beating us with some fancy combat armor. I mean you couldn't even stop us back in the day, and now you're more of daddy's little puppet than before. I bet that you don't have any goals left, I bet that you're all washed up and unable to face me as a real Babylonian." Jet said, he was clearly enjoying the banter.

Speedy lost his temper and went after Jet, the two had quite a fight. "I'll clip your wings myself for your dishonorable words you ingrate!" Speedy shouted.

"Maybe… But at least I'm a better leader, and count on my team to do what I can't." Jet said with a sly grin as Wave put the bomb in place, within seconds it went off and the Battle Fortress was going to crash.

Cream and Ray helped get their allies out of danger on the ground, Honey and Mighty went to the Battle Fortress and rescued Team Hooligans from the Battle Lord and his scientist. Speedy and the scientist rescued the Battle Lord before the Battle Fortress crashed, and did what they could to fallback.

Green and Raptorman would encounter the Greased Cogs but easily swiped them aside. But then they encountered Vex and her crew, and they were keeping the team busy while Witchcart attempted to get the Crystal Rainbow Stones for herself. However they were already long gone and Dr. Cole didn't know where they went. Green and Raptorman were so focused on Vex and her crew that before she could've revealed she was a double agent, a dark being killed Green by impaling him with dark energies.

"Well done Mephiles the Dark." Metal Green said with a wicked grin on his robotic face.


	4. Level 4

Level 4: The Ultimate Super Genesis!

There was shocked silence at the sight of Green's death, only one soul among everyone laughed triumphantly as he watched his old nemesis die by his hand. And that soul in question, was Mephiles the Dark. An entity created from experiments on the power of the fire and time god known as Solaris. When those experiments failed, a corruption caused an explosion, which resulted in Solaris dividing into two corrupted entities. The flames of destruction became the demon like monster called Iblis. And the corrupted dark mind became Mephiles the Dark. Seeking vengeance for humanities sins of trying to force a god to bind to their will, the corrupted entities sought to fuse back into a corrupted Solaris and destroy all of time in the multiverse.

Mephiles laughed for a while. "Oh how ironic fate can be. You thought yes saw the last of me when the paradox reset the original time line. But here I stand victorious." Mephiles said to Green.

Raptorman was shocked. "What is that thing?" He said.

"That's Mephiles the Dark. The corrupted mind of Solaris." Nicolas said.

"Solaris? You mean the god of time and space?" Tiara asked.

"That exact one. He's been brought back into existence." Nicolas said.

Metal Green flew over. "I used two of the sacred books that leads into other dimensions, in order too restore Mephiles and Iblis from their fragments that survived the paradox." He explained as he held two books and tossed them at Nicolas.

"Yes... And now the time of my union is at hand." Mephiles said as he teleported them to the base of the Wily Egg, by using all fourteen of the Crystal Rainbow Stones. The massive machine got ready to fire the Super Genesis Wave, and all it took for Mephiles to merge with his second half, was for him too say Chaos Control and then they fused into Solaris.

Solaris roared as he lifted into the chaotic skies. Everyone felt like they were defeated when Metal Green spoke. "Witchcart, Nicolas, Cole... All of you failed. You fell into my perfectly laid plans. I had worked closely with a Metal Sonic and A.D.A.M on my plan to destroy Green. However if they had known the secrets that I had learned... They never would've gone this far." The Badnik blinked. "You see... I anticipated my own defeat when I returned from the Land of the Sky Zone. And with that anticipation, I knew that my main mission was to cause Shadow memory problems. Once that was done I remained in contact with my fellow Empire defectors. A.D.A.M gathered the Chaos Emeralds as we planned. And with that the plan for only seven perfect Chaos Emeralds was finished. And as I had planned, Wendy used those plans she found because of my work and was able to summon me. It was child's play from there for everything to come together, and I was able to use two sets of World Rings and their books too bring the mere fragments of Mephiles and Iblis. Now the end of our multi verse is at hand, and it will be glorious." Metal Green said as he took off.

Nicolas flew close to Metal Green. "You can't be serious! This is madness and not logical!" The holo-lynx said.

"You're the one with the information I found. You know the terrors and horrors that will be unleashed." Metal said.

"I do... But I haven't lost hope and know that my friends will endure what'll come. The Time of Miracles is almost at hand!" Nicolas said fiercely.

"There is now hope, the pen has made its final strokes. Face it... You've lost, everything that you care about is finished." And with that Metal left.

Nicolas flew down, he then said to everyone. "There isn't much time. I must get Green to the Chaos Emeralds before the greatest force from Mobius Prime destroys us all!" Nicolas said as he and Raptorman got Green's body and headed for the Chaos Emeralds. They used the Crystal Rainbow Stones, in hopes of stabilizing him as they transported him to the Chaos Emerald chamber.

Once there, they got Green into the center of the gems and they got ready to perform a miracle. Green was resurrected and transformed into his true form; Nazo the Son of Chaos! "I am Mysterious the Hedgehog! Nazo the Hedgehog! I am the Son of Chaos! And I am here for the Time of Miracles!" Nazo said as e was fully energized by the Chaos Emeralds.

"Its finally begun." Nicolas said with a tear as he watched his friend ascend.

"It is by the will and power of the one True God that I end this!" Nazo said as he grabbed energized rocks and threw them at Solaris.

He also used Homing Attacks and Chaos Spears, and ended the first form of Solaris. Though he was immortal he was having a very tough time. But then a couple of friends came. "Need a hand dude?" Raptorman said, as he blasted rocks thrown by Solaris. Behind him was Super Shadow, Super Silver and Burning Blaze!

Nazo smiled. "We didn't really meet often in the old world. Perhaps we can hang out more when this is over." He said to Super Silver and Burning Blaze.

The two worked perfectly together. "Funny... Feels like we've worked together before." Super Silver said to Burning Blaze.

"I agree. It's odd but... It feels like we've worked together and have known each other a long time. We work in almost perfect sync." Burning Blaze said to her ally.

The both of them unleashed a powerful attack, followed by Super Raptorman and Super Shadow. Nazo then did the finishing blow. And Solaris vanished, but Nazo made sure to cleanse his ancient friend. "I can sense Mega Man making a Super Genesis Wave. Soon Earth 20XX will be as it was... But you alone Red, shall remember it." Nazo said as his friend went to Splash Woman.

Nazo began making his own Super Genesis Wave, which would take him back to his old reality. But when he would return, he'd be back as Nazo in order for the Time of Miracles to begin. He focused his thoughts on everything that ever was in his reality, and he'd say Chaos Control and fix everything. But just as Nazo was making his own Super Genesis Wave, so was Super Sonic, and the insane Robo-Robotnik mk II was attacking Super Sonic. Metal Green was getting ready to make a futile attack on Nazo. But the heroic Dr. Oliver stopped him. "You fool! If Nazo does what he's planning then you'll go back to a villain and take your brother's place!" Metal Green shouted.

In his Egg Mobile, Dr. Oliver fought the Badnik. "I know. And I accepted that because its what a true hero would do!" He said as he thought back to earlier today.

Hours ago at the Skull Egg Zone

Green contacted Dr. Oliver. "Oliver! We're heading into the battlefield!" He said on a video monitor.

"Best of luck my little friend. I will always cherish the time we've had." Dr. Oliver said.

"Hey doc... You know odds are that your wicked brother will be put down... And that... In the old world that..." Green was struggling to talk.

"I know. I'm willing to be the Dr. Robotnik that Sonic fights. It was fun being a hero. And I might get to try it out a few times." Dr. Oliver said.

"See you on the other side... Along with that silver robot and gold robot. The Dark Chao too." Green said.

"See you on the other side, old friend." Dr. Oliver said with a smile.

Wily Egg right now!

(I'm gonna miss those memories... " Dr. Oliver said with a tear in his eyes.

Then Nazo and Super Sonic, both fired their Super Genesis Waves at the same exact time. And then there was nothing but white space.

Epilogue

Nazo appeared in the middle of White Space. There was no surface yet he could walk like there was a floor. He floated once he realized where he was. Then there was suddenly a bright series of light, and a voice called out to him from the light. "Nazo."

Nazo knew the voice all too well. "Father." He said as he addressed the light. He bowed on his hands and knees and had a joyful tear in his eyes

"You have heard my voice many times and listened. You have done much good in my eyes. But you know by now why you're here in the white space of Limbo." The voice said.

Nazo kept bowing. "You're the voice..." Nazo thought out loud and continued his joyful cry. But he then stopped and thought over what happened. "I'm here because of the fact two Super Genesis Waves went off at the same time." Nazo said.

"That is correct. And now there are two Prime Zones. The Alpha Prime Zone where you and everything you've known are located. And the Neo Prime Zone, where a lot of new and unknown things are. You are here because in this troubled age you are a prophet. You have been around for over a quadrillion years and only retain what has happened in this cycle before the Reset or Game Over or Time Out. But in this cycle an anomaly appeared in the form of Silver the Hedgehog's arrivals. Because of him, the course of this cycle changed which led to the Second Genesis Wave happening. And you were at the very heart of it next to everyone else. This and all of your deeds over the cycles, as well as the fact you made your own Super Genesis Wave, have caused you to be given a choice no other shall receive. Not even Sonic will have this choice." The voice explained in a calming tone.

Nazo rose when he saw two portals. "What is my choice?" He asked.

"You can choose to return now to the Alpha Prime Zone with everything as it was when you left. Or you can head for the Neo Prime Zone. I warn you that in the Alpha Prime Zone, you'll face many challenges and evils that have already passed in the Neo Prime Zone or never will happen. Furthermore Sonic, Nicole, Naugus, Tails, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, Sally and Amy won't be the very originals in the Alpha Prime Zone, the ones in that Zone will be essentially replacements and the originals will be in the Neo Prime Zone. And in the Neo Prime Zone, you'll forever remain locked within Zones that would've survived the new wave and never leave the multi verse with Sonic, Mega Man and their worlds. In the Alpha Prime Zone, you're free to travel between dimensions with magic, science or just by being Nazo. Take as long to decide as needed, you will return in either world as Nazo for three days and can reshape the world however you see fit. Know that you'll have memories come to you of events that happened in the world you didn't choose. In the Neo Prime Zone, you'll have new memories and the old ones will be fuzz and blurs in your mind, but you will keep image in your mind of certain events. The choice is yours alone." The voice said, as Nazo looked between the portals.

Nazo thought over it quite quickly, he understood every one of the consequences. "I've worked hard in my old world. And regardless, the promises I've made are real to me. I'm going back to the Alpha Prime Zone. Just because my friends with technically change either way I go. I might as well stay with them and put right all the wrongs that were done. I won't completely get rid of every single problem because... That's impossible in three days without removing everything that makes the multiverse what it is. Free will, the freedom of choice, free thinking, free speech, freedom of worship, that's all part of the multiverse. I'm going to fix all the big problems. My Ideals will bring in the Truth that has long been forgotten or erased from history. And at the end of it all, things will be right. After all they called this the Time of Miracles for a reason." Nazo said with a big grin.

"Fair well in your choice. You like anyone can always call out to me for guidance and help. I'll always answer you." The voice said, the light it came from vanished.

Nazo ran at amazing speeds as he entered the Alpha Prime Zone. When he arrived he was in the Death Egg floating inside the bridge. He looked down at Neo Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot, he realized he was holding Nicolas in his handheld form. He then saw the shocked and terrified look on Julian's face. He said only a few words. "Did you miss me."

The Time of Miracles; has begun!


End file.
